To Lead a Revolution
by xPoison-Stitchesx
Summary: Charlotte should have known things were bad when the whispers of a revolution began reaching her ears in the castle. When she's forced to make a decision that will forever alter her life she is suddenly thrust into the heart of the fight against her tyrant brother. Rated M for future chapters.[PrincessxBen Finn] Constructive criticism welcomed.[this is a novelization of the game]
1. Life in the Castle

Welcome to my first chapter of my Fable 3 fanfiction. This story will follow my Hero, Charlotte, and her journey to the throne. It's basically just an attempted novelization of the game with some more back-story on our Hero shoved in places. Please I would love to know what you think. I may from time to time resubmit the chapters and revise them so these are kind of like rough drafts. With (helpful) critique I hope to make this something all will enjoy.

Anyways, onwards!

**EDIT[2/20/15]:** I went and revised some awful grammar and spelling I previously overlooked as well as added some other things that are barely noticeable. Also I keep getting this strange glitch in my documents down towards the end where some text from a previous paragraph keeps appearing further down. It's not fixing for me no matter how many time I go and change it. Tell me if you see it please.

* * *

"What a dreadfully sorry sight." Jasper began with a sigh, opening the curtains to let the morning light into the room. He heard the princess groan and roll over in her bed. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?"

"What?" He heard the princess yawn. "Oh. Go away, Jasper."

The princess moved in her bed again, pulling the covers up over her head. Jasper opened yet another curtain and turned to face the large bed the young royal was attempting to retreat further into.

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess. I'm afraid it is time to rise. I've brought you breakfast. With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion." Jasper then pulled back the covers to reveal Ace, the princess's six year old Border Collie. With a thump of his tail the dog rolled over to get out of the bed, looking at Jasper with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ah, yes. One's heart soars with such regal bearing." The elderly butler put both hands on his hips. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

The princess rolled her dog over back on his side, earning a lick on the face as she scratched his favorite spot on his belly. "Come on, boy." She yawned. "If I have to get up, so do you." She sat up in bed as Ace jumped to the floor. He sat in front of the old butler giving him the saddest puppy eyes he could manage.

"It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that." Jasper said, trying to ignore the dog's begging. It was all over when Ace whined. "Oh, very well. Good dog." He patted the dog's head, smoothing the fur there and scratching under his chin. "What a pair… the kingdom is doomed."

Princess Charlotte could only chuckle, sliding out of the bed with another yawn and a stretch. Jasper walked ahead of her, beckoning her to follow.

"Now, madam, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today's activities."

She was surprised to find Jasper had already laid out two outfits on mannequins in front of the fireplace, a tray of breakfast and tea set out on a table next to it. One of the outfits was made of silks and velvet, quite elegant, to say in the least. However she knew she wouldn't be able to move around in it much during her training today. The more practical outfit consisted of a white shirt, corset, and a skirt and leggings. It would allow her to move freely. The young woman sighed, clearly wanting to go back to bed. Pouring her a cup of tea, he added milk and sugar to her liking and handed it over to her on a saucer.

"Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the garden." He said as she took the cup and saucer from him. Charlotte's eyes lit up at her lover's name and Jasper knew he'd said the right thing to wake her up. "No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young 'friend'." He jokingly exaggerated the word, knowing how much the princess loved him. Trying to regain her composure, she silently sipped on the tea though a blush betrayed her feelings.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose. I shall wait outside until you've decided." And with that, Jasper turned to leave, shaking his head. He closed the doors behind him to give the princess her privacy.

Mentally Charlotte had already picked out the outfit she was going to wear but after hearing Elliot was waiting for her she gave pause to consider the other, more elegant option. Setting her now empty tea cup down she giggled to herself, knowing Elliot wouldn't care if she came to him wearing a barrel. Taking off her nightcap she shook her long red curls out of their confines and gave a pleasured sigh of relief. She took the more practical outfit off of the mannequin and took her nightclothes off and dressed herself in her chosen outfit.

As she finished she called Jasper back into the room. She stepped over to her vanity mirror, pinning her curls into a bun at the crown of her head.

"Ah splendid choice. I'm sure Master Elliot will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now." He said, going around her tighten the corset around her.

She gasped, "Jasper, I can't breathe."

"My apologies, madam. I shall loosen them up a bit. And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper." The elderly butler moved away from her and began dusting the room. Charlotte walked to the door, calling Ace to her side. "Have a good day, madam."

"Will do. Bye Jasper." And she left through the open door. She was greeted with the warm sunlight upon her face and the smell of fresh flowers in the early morning. Taking a deep breath she sighed and started walking to find Elliot. She figured he would be in their usual spot at the edge of the garden past her parent's tomb. Two guards stationed outside her door saluted as she passed. Ace took the opportunity to bark at the birds perched on the stone railings, causing them to scatter and fly off. She shushed the dog, who had startled more than just the birds. A few of the nobles scattered in the garden clutched at their chests, feigning shock at her dog's noise.

At the sight of her a few dropped into bows, most of it just a formality as seeing their rarely seen princess. She smiled back to them, carefully moving past their watchful eyes past her brother's statue and deeper into the garden. She remembered her mother's words that one should never make enemies with nobles as they were more cunning than they appeared. Most were harmless, however, but knowing many of them extorted the poor made her skin crawl. There were gardeners and servants about tending to the garden, all stopping to bow to her. She tended to get along with them better, seeing as most were around during her mother's reign.

She continued past the beautiful topiaries and fountains, the sweetly fragranced flowers in full bloom and down the few steps that led to her family's tomb. The tall domed building served as a reminder of her mother's heroics in saving Albion. Long she had wished to be a Hero like her mother, to travel the land and fight monsters. Like in the stories her mother's old friend and confidant Sir Walter Beck would tell her.

She continued past the tomb, hoping her mother and father were proud of her. She then saw the tell-tale light brown hair of her lover. Heart soaring, her pace quickened to meet him. However, Ace sprinted past her and beat her to him.

Elliot dropped to one knee to greet the rambunctious canine. Ace leapt into the young man's arms, barking happily at a friendly face.

"Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?" He asked, turning as the dog attempted to lick his face. "Good. We shall face all out enemies together, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will."

Charlotte chuckled and approached them with a bright smile. "Then the kingdom is safe."

Elliot pushed the dog off him and stood up, smiling as his princess' face. "Ah, our fair princess." He took her hand, and then bowed while kissing her knuckles. "Your two brave knights will protect you with their lives."

She giggled. "I can look after myself, you know."

"Really?" He teased, standing up straight and crossing his arms. "I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?"

Charlotte took his hands in hers, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own. He eagerly complied with her actions, squeezing her hands with the sweet, chaste kiss upon her lips. The kiss lasted a few mere seconds but to them it was an eternity of pure bliss. She broke away first, smiling at him. He looked mildly surprised at her brazen display of affection, though neither of them hid their relationship from others often.

She giggled again, "How's that?"

Elliot exhaled, holding up a finger to signal he was thinking. "That's… I'd have to say that's quite satisfactory." He cleaned his throat before he got serious. "I never thought you'd get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"

"Yes." She said, anxiety creeping up. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual." He turned to face the barrier that kept them from tumbling over the side of the steep hill the castle was built on. "And it's even worse down in the city." He climbed up on the railing to get a better look, leaning against it. Charlotte joined him, crossing her arms over the stone and looking out over her city.

"You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told then you'd speak to them." He stepped off the divider, turning to her once more. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

"If you think it will help." The princess breathed out, a little nervous to address the issue.

"I do." He said, taking her hand. "They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess. So, my fair Charlotte, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you." He brushed another kiss across her knuckles.

Charlotte squeezed his hand lightly, bringing it to her chest and pecked him once more on the lips. He chuckled lightly, dropping their hands as he led her towards the castle. They didn't get far before Elliot struck up more conversation.

"I can't believe your brother could have had a worked executed. But sometimes I think… well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks tired all the time."

"I think he's been that way for longer than that…" Charlotte mused. "It started after he stopped traveling and started heavily taxing the people."

"I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him." Hearing that Walter would be there when she addressed the staff made her feel a bit more at ease. He practically raised her when her father died before her birth. The knight pretty much was her father in the sense that she loved him like one. "I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately."

"He just wants me to know these things. Like my mother." Charlotte told him. By the time they'd finished their chatter, they arrived in the archway to the kitchen. She could hear the servants talking inside.

"Well," the one named Bryn began. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory."

One of the kitchen workers, Charlotte was sure her name was Sarah, spoke up, "Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it's one of us that's-"

"Quit your gossiping." The steward, Rupert, bellowed out. "And straighten those clothes." When Charlotte and Elliot entered he turned to them. A quick glance at everyone's faces told her they were nervous. Of her or the rumors she couldn't tell, but she was willing to gamble on both. "Welcome, your highness. Such an honour to have you here today. The staff has convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

Charlotte quietly gulped and let go of Elliot's hand. Straightening herself, she addressed the loyal staff. "You've all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too… preoccupied to treat you as he should." She clasped her hands behind her back. "But I ask you to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Walter appear from the stairs leading into the castle. The older knight stood in the doorway, crossing his arms. He gave her an encouraging and approving nod. The staff clapped lightly for their princess before turning to return to work.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and were far too reasonable." He gave her a hearty chuckle. "It was a bloody marvelous."

Charlotte smiled shyly, looking at Elliot who grinned just the same.

"Right then, ready for today's training?"

"Take good care of her Walter." Elliot said as he kissed his princesses cheek. "I love you, Charlotte." And he left.

Charlotte followed Walter up the stairs. About halfway up and out of earshot from the staff he started talking. "I suppose you've heard the rumours then. Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows that your brother will do next." His tone was hushed but the uneasiness in his voice was loud and clear. "In the meantime the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day." He paused for a moment, smiling under his mustache. "I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there. They way they looked to your mother."

They entered the dining hall and exited to the main foyer. Charlotte wasn't surprised by the amount of people to see Logan. All of them with their own problems she doubted would get resolved anytime soon. There were probably even more waiting in the main entrance gardens.

"A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." Walter commented as they drew nearer to the crowd. A man suddenly waved them over, dressed in workers clothing.

"Sir Walter. What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" He held out a board with a piece of parchment clipped to it. "We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."

"Oh, very well." Walter sounded surprised. "But I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." He continued before the man felt discouraged. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

The man turned to her and seemingly recognized who she was. She doubted many knew what she really looked like beyond the castle walls seeing as she was confined to them. "Oh, that would be wonderful, your highness. It would be the greatest honour." He held out the board for her, a hopeful look on his face.

With a gracious smile she took it from him. "I'd be happy to sign."

"Thank you, my princess. Your support will make all the difference I'm certain of it." Relief was evident in his voice as he handed her the quill. She marked it with her signature and handed it back to him.

"That was a courageous move." Walter said as the continued on to the training room. "I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize that you have a mind of your own. Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room. Come on."

"You've made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it."

"But Walter-" she began to protest. He stopped her before she could.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are."

Without another word she followed the knight into the training room. He took a sword from the stand, asking her to do the same. The confidence he had in her was appalling to say the least, she was worried she might wound him. She took a sword and placed herself in front of him with it drawn.

"Fight!" He bellowed, raising his own weapon. She thrusted forward, sword making contact with his own. After a few good hits he instructed her to block his attacks, and she poised the sword to parry. As they fought he began to converse with her.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your mother, the great Hero Queen? You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you'd say?"

"Teach me to be a Hero." She replied, blocking his attack, the sound of steel on steel ringing in her ears.

He chuckled. "Every single time. I wish there was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best. Strike me!" He demanded. Charlotte didn't think, just did as she was told, gathering her strength before striking hard and fast. She hit, knocking Walter back a few steps. She heard the clatter of a sword on the floor and thought she'd knocked it out of his hands. Taking a deep breath to catch her breath she heard Walter laugh triumphantly.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?" He painted to the broken blade that was still attached to the hilt. He chuckled, pride in his eyes. He took a breath and said in a more serious tone. "Listen, there's something-"

He was interrupted by Elliot bursting through the doors, panting and looking frightened. "Walter! You have to come quickly. Both of you!"

"What's happened?"

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration."

"This is not good." Walter said, looking down. He turned to Charlotte and motioned with his head for her to follow. They followed Elliot back to the main foyer, where it was now almost empty save for the few servants looking out the windows.

"Balls. I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well."

Charlotte could hear the crown clamoring outside, their anger visible through the glass.

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him." He turned to the two of them, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here. There's still something we need to talk about." And with that he turned and went you the stairs to the War Room.

"I have a horrible feeling about this. We can't just stand here. We need to do something." Elliot told her, taking her hand. He looked around them just in time to see the guards walk away. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan's going to do. Let's go while we can."

Charlotte nodded as he pulled her to the stairs, both of them quickly ascending them before the guards noticed.

"They must be in the War Room." She whispered.

"Then let's get there before anyone sees us." He replied, taking a right as they reached the top.

Charlotte felt a sense of dread fill her as they walked down the long corridor to the War Room. The paintings on the wall all seemed to stare at her as they passed. She feared her brother was about to do something drastic. She and Elliot leaned themselves up against the heavy wooden doors, trying to get a peek inside.

"Quick, you can see them." He said, moving so she could look through the key hole. He put a finger on his lips to signal them being quiet as they listened. They could hear Walter's muffled voice on the other side.

"Think about what you're doing, Logan."

"I'm protecting the interests of the people." Logan. "Do not question me again." She saw him turn to one of his elite guards. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

Walter looked as angry as she felt. "This is wrong." The two elite guards standing next to him held him back as he stepped toward Logan. "You can't do this."

One of the guards smashed Walter's knee from behind, causing him to fall. Charlotte clenched her fists. How dare they disrespect him like that. If her mother were alive…

"Never tell me what I can't do."

Elliot turned to her, clearly angry. "We can't let him kill all those people. You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you." He gently grabbed her shoulders, standing her upright and looking her in the eyes. "We have to do something."

Charlotte looked at the door, pulled away and opened it. The look of surprise on her brothers face was quick and then replaced by a look of anger.

"What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now."

"I am no child, Logan. I'm here to stop you." She replied, fire burning in her eyes. "You can't kill those people."

Logan looked to Walter, who was still kneeling on the floor. "This is your influence," he accused.

"No, wait…" Walter pleaded, frightened for what he might do to Charlotte.

"Enough." Logan commanded, straightening himself to appear menacing. "How dare you turn against me." He directed his comment at her. "Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it."

He raised his hand then clenched it tight. Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder. She just stood there, fuming. Two guards grabbed their arms, pulling them apart.

"Let us see how you do." Logan walked between them, not turning back. "Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We settle this matter officially."

The guards pushed Walter past them, and he was giving Elliot and Charlotte a disapproving look. The two that held Charlotte and Elliot pushed them down the hall from where they came. The one that held Elliot pushed him rather forcefully, tripping him up.

"Keep walking!"

"I'm going." Elliot replied coolly. The guard appeared to have a problem with his attitude and shoved him to the ground. Charlotte crouched to his side, glaring menacingly at the guard.

"Leave him alone." She told the guard in a commanding voice, hoping she wouldn't betray the uneasiness that filled her now. She took his hand, helping Elliot up.

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll get through this together." She dropped her tone so only he could hear. He squeezed her hand tightly. They continued into the throne room, a guard's rifle pointed at their backs.

"Here come the saviors of the people." Logan mocked, lounging in this throne as if he hadn't a care in the world. He waved them forth. "Come closer, sister. Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood."

Charlotte came closer, confidently as she dropped her lover's hand. She heard him fearfully whisper the word 'no' but she continued. Logan turned his scorn unto Elliot.

"And a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong." Elliot defended.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." He growled as he stood.

"Punish me, then." Charlotte said, taking his anger away from Elliot. Logan turned to her, face stony and jaw set. Walter looked from her to Logan, as if pleading her older brother to not do something rash.

"You are no longer a child. It is time I stopped treating you as one. You wish to save the traitors who gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them."

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice." Logan motioned to them. Charlotte glanced at the three frightened so-called 'traitors'. They looked nothing more than workers from the factories, not a violent mob. "Who will be punished: these strangers or your lover?"

Shocked, Charlotte reached out for Elliot, mouth agape. There was an outcry of voices from the leaders.

"The sentence will be death."

"No! This can't be!" Elliot exclaimed, squeezing her hand. Disbelief clear in his voice.

"You are the princess! Decide!" he yelled at her.

"Your majesty, Logan. Please." Walter interjected, taking a step towards them.

Logan ignored him. "I am giving you power over life and death."

"No!" Charlotte cried, drawing closer to Elliot, "I won't do this."

"If you can't choose, I will." He told her, no compassion in his voice. "They will all be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness." Elliot said, turning to her. "We can't. We just can't. Choose me." He said, cupping her face and gently turning it to his. "You can't let them all die. Choose me."

Charlotte couldn't believe what any of them were saying. It was like a dream that turned into a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up. For a moment she thought Logan couldn't be this heartless, making her choose between selfishness and selflessness. She heard Elliot tell her to choose him over and over. She could hear the fear trembling in his voice.

She slowly approached the leaders of the protest, looking at them with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to watch Elliot, the man she'd shared her life with, die. Her life would never be the same without him in it. With a quick turn her head, she heard them gasp out and cry.

"No, it should be me. Don't do this. It should be me." Elliot protested from behind her.

Charlotte brought herself to look upon the faces of the men and women she'd just condemned to death, their judging faces forever burning into her memories.

"The boy lives." Logan didn't sound at all surprised by her choice. "Kill the rest now."

For a moment Charlotte had hoped he wouldn't go through with the decision. She should have known her brother didn't care. She heard the woman plead for her life as they were dragged to their deaths. Her heart tore at the sight, tears blurring her vision. She whirled around to glower at Logan's face.

"I will never forgive you for this!"

"Good. Then you will never forget it. You made your choice and you will live with the consequences. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."

The guards roughly grabbed the princess by the arm and led her out of the throne room.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter One. I know it's kind of terrible and all over the place. I'm so sorry. Chapter Two will be out soon I'm still in the process of typing it out.


	2. Escape

I apologize for the months of delay between chapters. I was playing the game in between writing to get the correct dialogue for most of the characters and at one point when I paused the game my television display stopped working and I couldn't continue. I had to wait about a month for it to be returned since it was still under the warranty. Then the holidays came around and Dragon Age: Inquisition was released. Needless to say the game took up almost all of my time.

In short, lots of things happened and I was distracted. Anyway, onward to the story!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Charlotte's nails dug deep into the soft fabric of her couch. She'd been standing there for hours, gripping the edge so tightly the wood frame underneath creaked. Logan had locked her in her bedroom for the outburst. Her knuckles had long turned white and her arms shook from the overexertion of her muscles. The faces of the protesters flashed in front of her eyes again and she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard Jasper shift and approach her, laying a hand on the princess' shoulder.

"You mustn't blame yourself, madam. I don't think any of us realize just how far he'd fallen into madness." Jasper spoke softly. Charlotte knew he meant well. But in that moment words offered her little comfort. Nothing anyone could say would undo the awful thing she had done. She was selfish. Guilty. A moment of weakness had cost three people their lives. All because she couldn't bear the thought of losing the best friend she'd ever had. Her mother must have been looking down on her, disgusted with her actions.

"I have to do something." She said sharply, the first words she'd spoken since that fateful moment in the throne room. She'd failed to realize just how long she's been standing glaring holes into the sofa cushions. It was now dark, stars twinkling past the industrial smog high above. She looked around the room before continuing, "I can't just stay here."

She heard the sound of her bedroom door unlocking. Turning, she saw Walter entering her room.

"You're not. We leave the castle tonight." He stopped in the middle of her room, looking determined. "This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new leader. It needs a Hero."

Charlotte turned away, breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what he meant by 'Hero'. The last one was her very own mother and it wasn't even certain it had been passed to her children. Not everyone of a Heroes bloodline possessed the ability to become a Hero of old. Most bloodlines had been diluted over the generations. Her father had just been of a noble family with no connection to any of them. Logan, though being an accomplished swordsman, didn't possess any of those abilities. As she was wrapped up in her thoughts Walter began to speak again.

"It's time to see if you're ready."

Charlotte was silent for a moment, the turned to face her mentor. She rubbed her aching hands as she asked him, "Ready for what?"

"To be your mother's daughter." He spoke pointedly. He gave her a steady stare, his confidence in her shining through, a smile hinting on his lips.

"Very good," Jasper said as he began shuffling through items in the room. "I will pack some essentials."

Walter shook his head. He turned to the elderly butler. "There's no time. We take nothing." Jasper looked appalled.

"Not even… pyjamas?" He questioned.

Walter shook his head again, turning on his heel and motioning for them to follow him out of the room. "Come on. We must leave now."

"Don't worry, madam. I shall follow you wherever fate may take us." He said in the comforting voice she knew so well, a hand gently brushing her shoulder. Jasper followed him out. Charlotte lingered in her room to take one last look. Ace bumped her hand with his nose and she gave him a quick scratch on the ears. With a heavy sigh she quickly followed the two men outside into the cool night air.

"I should have done something in the throne room. I should have stopped him." Walter said as she caught up.

"What would it have mattered?" Charlotte asked him, feeling the sharp pain of regret in her chest.

Jasper spoke up. "All you would have accomplished would have been your own death." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

Walter shook his head ruefully. "Still. Maybe I should have taken you away sooner."

"What about Elliot?" She pondered, fearing what might happen to him when her brother found her gone. He might go after her love. "We can't just leave him here."

"Don't worry, he's safe" the knight answered softly. "Logan had him escorted from the castle. He knows how to take care of himself."

That eased Charlotte's worries but only a little. She would have felt better with him at her side but when things calmed down she'd go looking for him.

They were silent as they descended the stairs into the garden. Jasper crossed his arms over themselves, looking around nervously with a shiver.

"There is something rather sinister about this garden at night." He remarked, quickening his pace. A light rain had begun to drizzle down upon them. The Princess found she disagreed. Regardless of how her brother ruled he had kept the gardeners employed and the garden a nice place to reflect. She was still seething with anger towards him forever, and this was not the time to enjoy the various garden flora. Charlotte was torn away from her thoughts when Walter took a right instead of a left, going further into the garden.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle?" She whispered.

"We are. But there's something we must do first." Walter said as they approached the old Heroes tomb, her mother and father's final resting place. He looked up at the building with a sort of nostalgia written across his face. "It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero." He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the mausoleum door.

"I never thought I'd enter this place again." Jasper mused aloud.

"You should have known better." Walter told him.

They entered the cold, musty building. It had been sealed for years now, no one was allowed in. Charlotte was surprised to find it didn't smell like she thought it would; of decay and death. The worst it smelled of was dust and stale air. Walter sealed the door behind them, once again locking it tight. Subsequently locking them inside.

"What are we doing here, Walter?" Charlotte asked, whirling around to face her mentor.

"The night your mother died I promised her I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough." He led the Princess up to her parents' sarcophagi. His hand was on her back as they stood at the foot of them. "This is your history. This is your legacy."

Charlotte didn't know what to say. She felt a little overwhelmed just standing in the room, like the air was electrified. The last time she'd been here they were laying the Queen to rest next to the King. She'd never known the man. He died months before she'd been born. Only Logan had known what he was like and while she had been told often he'd been a great ruler beside her mother, they spoke precious little of him. Even Walter and Jasper refrained from speaking about him. But it didn't matter. Walter was practically her father anyhow. He was the one who always looked out for her.

After their moment of silence Walter spoke again. "The world has been too long without a Hero. But I'm hoping that it will have one soon." He went ahead of her, to the statue of an angel with her hands clasped in a prayer in front of her face. The young Princess failed to notice the lingering hand Walter placed upon her mother's coffin as he passed it. She placed her own hand upon the top, whispering a silent prayer to the beloved monarch.

Walter crouched down to some stones near the statue and depressed one of them into the wall. There was a loud noise from behind the stonework and the sound of gears turning. The angel's hands began lowering until the palms were showing. Resting in the hands was an odd circular object mad of what appeared to be gold and a blue metal. It was adorned with a symbol she swore she'd seen before.

"This was your mother's most treasured possession. The Guild Seal." Walter turned to her. Realization passed over her and she forgot to breathe for a moment. This is what he meant. He wanted to see if the talents of a Hero had been passed to her. "It chooses those who have power inside them. Those who have the potential to become legends."

"And you… You think I have that power?" She found her breath finally, keeping a steady gaze on him. He nodded curtly.

"Take it." He encouraged. She approached the Seal cautiously, feeling apprehensive yet hopeful she really had her mother's Hero blood coursing through her veins. She grasped it tightly in bother her hands. When nothing happened at first there was a crushing moment of despair that she'd never live up to her mother's legacy.

"Is something supposed to happen?" She asked as she looked into the face of the statue. Suddenly, the Seal glowed brightly, pulsing in her hands. She felt as though her blood was on fire. The room went white and then she was suddenly somewhere else.

Wherever she was, it was devoid of bright color, only muted representations of the world. It appeared to be a path of some sort surrounded by white nothingness. There was a gate in front of her bearing the same symbol of the Seal. It took her several seconds to adjust to her surroundings and realize there was a cloaked woman standing in front of her smiling.

"Welcome, child." She said through her smile.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked, a little uneasy from the teleportation.

The woman continued to smile. "I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire. I guided your mother in her greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you."

She gasped softly. This was the mysterious woman who appeared in her mother's stories. Theresa pointed to the disk in her clenched hands.

"The Seal awoke at your touch, as it would at no one else's." Theresa explained. "That means the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders."

Charlotte had been feeling overwhelmed before, but now it was tenfold. There was a knot in her stomach as she listened to the old woman's words. The Seer gestured beyond the gates.

"Before you lies the path you were born to take. And at its end is the kingdom you were born to rule. Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot pass these gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people." The ghostly figures of Sir Walter and Jasper appeared on either side of the gate. "For now, you have the support of two friends. Jasper, who will serve you always. And Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally. Together you have already taken the first step in your journey. Walk through the gate and claim your reward." Theresa turned and the gates behind her swung open.

Charlotte walked forward, feeling thankful the path was wide so she couldn't see down. She was sure there was no way she could fall off but she didn't want to test that theory. Close there was another gate and a chest. On the front of it bore a red symbol of a lightning bolt. She opened the chest and red magic poured out from it. Inside was a gauntlet that she picked up. Theresa appeared at her side and began to speak.

"There is a great power inside you. You merely lack the means to unleash it. Put it on, and see what runs through your veins."

Charlotte pulled the leather gauntlet over her hand, flexing her fingers a bit. She felt something ignite within her veins, much like the feeling when she teleported for the first time.

"The gauntlet will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you. You will return here when you have gathered enough followers to reach the next gate." She paused. "Now go. Walter and Jasper will follow wherever you lead. And one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will do so, too."

Theresa disappeared, and then Charlotte was suddenly teleporting back to the mausoleum. Walter and Jasper were still in the same place she left them. Ace jumped on his master, licking her face as he jumped on his back legs, happy to see her. Both men stared at her in anticipation.

"Well, do you… feel any different?" Walter asked curiously. She saw hope gleaming in his brown eyes.

"I don't know." She answered, still trying to fight the hope that she was what Walter wanted her to be. She started at the gauntlet on her arm then looked around the room for a place that might use magic. She went back towards the foot of the King and Queen's tombs to the large stone Seal on the ground. She felt her body buzzing as she stepped on it.

"Try casting a spell." Walter encouraged. "That's supposed to be our way of getting out of here."

Jasper gave the other man and incredulous look. "You might have mentioned that earlier."

Walter chuckled heartily. "And spoil the surprise?" He looked to Charlotte, completely confident she had the power to reveal the exit. She swallowed thickly and held her hands out in front of her. Concentrating for a moment, her palms were suddenly ablaze with a fire that didn't burn her. The same feeling when she picked up the gauntlet washed over her. She felt it grow stronger the longer she concentrated, her blood rushing in her ears. With a flourish, she concentrated all the power down to the mark on the floor. It lit up, and the stones between the coffins split and moved to reveal a hidden staircase. Walter laughed as she panted to catch her breath.

"It bloody worked! You really are a Hero!" He exclaimed, clapping her on the back.

"I never doubted it for a second." Jasper added in a matter-of-fact tone. Walter rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Of course, neither did I Still though… it bloody worked!" He turned to walk down the stairs and stopped, peering in the tunnel and looked apprehensive. "Somewhat narrow, isn't it? Dark, too."

"You never did care for confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?"

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?" the knight snapped in defense.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have stuck a nerve." Jasper recoiled from the larger man.

"How about if I strike a butler on the bonce." He threatened as they entered the tunnel.

"Don't worry, Walter. I'm here with you." Charlotte consoled him, linking her arm with his. Ace chuffed beside them. "And Ace, too."

"Thank you, dear girl. I feel much better already." Walter smiled softly at her. It was thankfully a short walk to a large cavern, light pouring in from who-knows-where.

"Ah, now this is more like it. Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen… Just the way a castle's escape route should be." He'd unlinked their arms at that point to spread them out, taking in a deep breath of the cave's air. Charlotte had never known this to be here under the castle. It felt as if they were in a whole other place.

"I hesitate to ask, but what is out plan? Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously." Jasper spoke quickly, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"It's simple." Walter replied. "We have to stop Logan."

"How am I supposed to do that? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person…" Charlotte asked, the doubt niggling away at her mind.

"Exactly. That is why we need to find allies. And lots of them. Once you prove what you are, people will follow you, and many of them will be willing to fight." He explained. "But they need a leader. Someone to believe in. Albion needs a revolution."

Charlotte went silent, thinking about what he was suggesting. Was she truly ready to be the leader her people needed? She didn't have the answer, being a Hero was new and she doubted she would be effective. Her entire life she'd been all but locked away in the castle, losing touch with the people save for the few who came to the castle themselves. Most of Albion had forgotten her face by now, Logan's was the only one plastered to the walls to remind them to work. Perhaps they could use this to their advantage.

They walked across a natural walkway in the cavern and once they were across Charlotte let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She never did like heights. Seemingly out of nowhere came the squeaking of a colony of bats as they descended upon them. Jasper let out a yelp, covering his head with his arms and retreating back. Ace had taken up protecting the man, snapping his jaws at the squeaking animals.

"Bats! Take cover!"

Walter chuckled, drawing his pistol. "Well, young Hero This is your chance to show us what you've got." He stood near Jasper to keep them off the cowering man.

Charlotte walked away from them, gathering her magic and focusing on casting her spell. Releasing the charge she'd build up with a wave of her hands flames ignited the winged creatures instantly. A few stray ones remained that she and Walter took care of individually.

"Excellent." He praised, holstering his pistol and turning to Jasper, his excitement barely contained. "Did you see that, Jasper? Did you see it?"

Jasper, who had now regained his composure and was pretending like he hadn't yelped, answered with a smile. "Indeed. Just like your mother." She would have been so proud."

Charlotte flushed red, and there was a slight frown on her lips. "I'm not sure of that, Jasper."

"Well I know I am." Walter boasted. "Come on." They began making their way through the cavern again. "And I'm proud of you, too, old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It is merely a matter of hygiene. Bats are filthy creatures." Jasper jumped to defend himself. Walter laughed the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"Anyway, I think we've just seen the first proof of what you can do. You are the Hero who can lead this revolution. Bats are just the beginning."

They contained on through, now nearing the end when Walter exclaimed there were more bats on the way. Charlotte had already fired up her spell and cast a fireball into the thick of them. It was over as fast as it had begun. She was becoming used to the feeling of fire in her palms.

"Another impressive display, madam." Jasper stated. "To think, this morning my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty. Now I'm a midnight snack for bats.

Walter chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

Charlotte laughed at the man. "I think you'll be alright for now, Jasper. I will take care of any bats who want to carry you off."

"Thank you, madam. Very kind of you." Jasper said, looking around nervously for more of the bats.

They waded through ankle deep water from there, their shoes getting sucked into the mud as they walked. A foul stench rose up around them that nearly made her and Jasper vomit. Walter seemed mostly unaffected by the smell. He stopped, turning to them, and began speaking.

"You might want to cover your noses from here on. It's the Bowerstone sewers."

An exasperated sigh came from Jasper, "Very well." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his nose and mouth with it. Charlotte used the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh you might want to cover your eyes, too Jasper. More bats!" Walter yelled back to the butler, drawing his sword. Charlotte exterminated the bats with another fireball. The smell of singed fur added to the awful stench of the sewer. Walter hummed at her approvingly. "Well you've certainly got the hang of that spell. Shall we proceed?"

The cavern transitioned into a wide tunnel. There were a lot of broken barrels and other unknown things strewn about in the dirty water. A wave of the awful stench rose up to greet them as they continued down the tunnel, becoming much stronger than before.

"Ugh." Jasper retched, feeling ill, and Charlotte felt like doing the same. "What an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial."

"Very likely. Not the safest place for us right now. But we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface."

"How long do you think it will be before Logan finds out we're gone?" Charlotte asked the knight. He stroked his beard a moment.

"If I know Logan he's already figured it out. Which means the clock is ticking against us." Walter told her as they trudged through the sewage. They came to a narrow passage that led to an open room, strangely covered in lit candles and architecture similar to that found in the mausoleum. There was nowhere to go from there.

"It appears to be a dead end." Jasper sounded a little disappointed by what they found.

"Not quite," Walter muttered. They approached the end of the sectioned off area, a large version of the Guild Seal was embedded in the stone. She felt magic tingling over her skin as she drew nearer.

"What is that?" She asked, hoping someone would know.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Cullis Gate. A sort of magical transportation system for Heroes." Walter said, examining the gate.

"I was under the impression that Cullis Gates were all gone." Jasper mulled aloud.

"Well it looks like there's one left, at least." Walter turned to Charlotte. "Your mother must have placed this here if she ever needed to use it."

"It's the same symbol that we saw by the tomb. Do you suppose it's activated in the same way?" Jasper asked the two of them.

"Well there's only one way to find out. You know what to do." He addressed Charlotte without looking at her.

Charlotte stepped onto the mark and it seemed to react to her, little orbs of light floated upwards from the Cullis Gate. She charged up her will and focused it upon the mark just like she had back in the tomb. It lit up and the four of them were blinded by a white light as they teleported somewhere new. On her right Jasper fell over in shock while Walter moved to draw his sword to protect them from whatever might have been lurking on the other side. Not sensing any immediate danger he relaxed and stood up straight. Charlotte studied the room with her eyes wide.

The room they were now in was circular and looked similar to the castle interior. It looked as though no one had been there in a decade. The ceiling was domed and a chandelier covered in a thick blanket of cobwebs hanging in the middle. The floor was a white and black checked marble and covered in books neatly stacked but had several years' worth of dust covering them. There were four shut doors on the wall across the room that had plaques over each entryway. The room was even lit in dim candlelight that she assumed was magic. The walls were covered in a patterned blue silk and little alcove with a shelf was to the left of them. In the center of the room was a large map table that looked identical to the one her brother used in his war room.

"What is this place?" She asked, helping Jasper up off the floor

"You know, it must be… It is! It's your mother's Sanctuary. She used to speak of it but I never thought it was a real place." Walter walked across the room to the map table. He looked rather excited being in this place. He picked up a thick leather bound book with a miniature Guild Seal on the cover. He opened it to find an envelope with Jasper's name elegantly scrawled across the front. The Hero Queens handwriting, no mistake. Seeing it once more sent shivers down Walter's spine.

"Well I don't believe it, Jasper! This book, there's a note with your name on it. Look." He ushered the butler over.

"That's not possible." The butler was astonished as he was handed the note which was opened quickly. He began to read it aloud. "'For Jasper.' Well I grant you it is possible but it must be a coincidence."

"Oh no don't be a dolt." He clocked his tongue at him. "The old Queen must have left it here for you. What's it called?"

"'The Book of Heroes'. How extraordinary."

"Does it tell us how to get out?"

"This really is most remarkable." Jasper exclaimed, flipping through the pages. "Everything we could possibly want to know about Heroes and this place right here in these pages."

Jasper went silent, speed reading through a section about the map they all stood at. After a few seconds he shut the book and dusted off the cover. "This map functions as a travelling mechanism. Simply choose where you want to go and, well, it should take you there."

"Marvelous! Right, we can use that." Walter said. "We'll have plenty of time to explore this place later. Right now, we have a rather large task ahead of us."

"But I don't even know where to start." Charlotte said, running her hand over the smooth wood of the map table. Walter paused to think, stroking his bear pensively.

"Our first stop should be the mountains of Mistpeak. There are people there who would make great allies. They won't offer their allegiance easily, but they despise Logan. And if anyone can persuade them, it's a Hero."

"Very good. I will continue to become acquainted with this Sanctuary. No doubt we will need to make full use of its facilities." Jasper said as he turned from them to examine more of the book.

"Right, all right then. Find Mistpeak on the map and let's see if that book's telling us the truth." Walter said, pointing at the map.

Charlotte nodded and leaned forward over the table. She squinted her eyes at the miniature representation of Albion. There was a slight fog over the table that she guessed were clouds over the kingdom. She waved them away and searched for the Mistpeak Mountains and the people Walter had talked about. Jasper pointed her in the right direction after a moment so she turned to Walter and gave him a curt nod and touched where they wanted to go. Charlotte, Walter and Ace were engulfed in blue, sparkling spirals of light and teleported out of the Sanctuary.

The snow on the Mistpeak Mountains was unlike anything Charlotte had ever experienced. She'd never seen so much snow in one place before, as far as she could remember. Thick blankets of shimmering white covered the ground and the trees and it was still coming down. While living in the castle, it snowed most winters although the snow that fell around Bowerstone was usually grey and slushy once it hit the ground. Only the castle grounds had seemed to be unaffected by the factory smog and it covered the gardens in white but nothing like what she was seeing now. The wind picked up around them and she was suddenly aware of just how _cold_ it was and that she was in no way dressed for where they were. Her still wet leggings were beginning to freeze her legs and her shirt was just thin cotton and a corset.

"Brr!" Walter shuddered. "I'd forgotten how bloody cold it is up here. At least we know your map works now." He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, Charlotte copied his actions. After a moment to assess just where they were he motioned for her to follow down into the camp. She and Ace followed, and she noticed they had been standing on another Cullis Gate.

"The people here call themselves Dwellers." He explained to her as they reached the little caravans that dotted the mountainside. "They're tough. They're loyal. And like I told you earlier, they hate Logan's guts." Walter looked around them at the wagons that served as the Dwellers homes. Almost all of them were in crude disrepair. "Yep. It may not look like much, but this is where the revolution begins." He turned to the young Princess, imagining her leading the frontlines of the revolution. He could almost hear the distant rallying cry as people pledged their loyalty to her.

A handful of villagers had come from their homes, whispering and wondering about the newcomers. One woman held her hands out, begging for gold or food from them. Walter gently laid a few coins in her outstretched palms and she thanked him, crying so hard Charlotte could barely understand what she was saying. Her dirty face streaked with clean lines from her tears.

"This is what Logan has reduced them to. He's taken control of these mountains and started destroying its forest." Walter told her, pulling Charlotte by the arm and praying no one recognized their Princess. One little girl bundled up in clothes much too large for her held out a love-worn doll to the Princess. She asked if Charlotte would buy the doll in exchange for food. Tears stung the Princess' eyes as she felt her heart break in two for the child. Walter knelt down to the girl's level and handed her a few coins, too. When the girl tried to give him the doll he politely shook his head and smiled at her. The little girl took off to find her parents and Charlotte had to fight back more tears.

"I knew they'd have a hard time finding food, but I had no idea it was this bad." Walter said to her, standing and brushing the snow off his knee. They continued to the other edge of the Dweller camp, this part closed off behind a tall wood gate.

"The man we need to convince is Sabine. A proud old sod, but a good man and a good leader. He won't give his allegiance easily, especially to a princess." He paused. "Perhaps it's best if I speak to him alone first." Charlotte nodded, drawing her arms close across her body and shivered. Walter held his bag of gold to her. "You know, maybe you ought to find some new clothes while I talk to Sabine. Something slightly less… regal. We don't need this kind of attention." He pressed the coin pouch into her hand. She didn't think her clothes were very regal looking, but she definitely stood out among the crowd that had followed them. Her clothes despite their simplicity were still a higher quality. "I only have a little bit of gold, but it should be enough. And maybe you can spread what's left among the people. They need it more than we do."

"Where can I find clothes?" She asked, looking around timidly.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll find someone willing to take that money from you. Now, wish me good luck." He turned and signaled the men to open the gates. He walked through, stopping to smile back at her as the gates closed behind him.

It occurred to Charlotte this was the first time she'd been alone outside of the castle's safe walls. She was at a loss for what to do or where to go. Ace nudged her leg and whined softly reminding her she was never completely alone. She patted the soft fur on his head, damp from the snowfall, and shyly turned to one of the men guarding the gate.

"Pardon me," it was never more apparent how much like royalty she sounded. "Is there anywhere I could purchase something warmer to wear?"

The man gruffly gestured with his head back into the village. She nodded a quick thanks and quickly took off back to where they came, tucking the bag of gold into her clothes. Keeping her head down low, she walked past the crowd that continued to follow, the coin pouch jingling noisily as she walked. She managed to locate a stall that appeared to be the only one in business. There was no food and only one thing for sale which was a set of clothes that looked perfect for warmth and blending in. She paid the man who was grateful and even briefly hugged her.

"Ah hello, madam, this is Jasper-er, hello? Is… is this… Is this how you use…" The butler's voice suddenly came through her head and for a moment she thought she was either crazy or dreaming. That would certainly explain a lot. "I am speaking to you through the Guild Seal. What an extraordinary device! It would seem as long as you carry the Seal, we can communicate freely. Not only that, but you may return to the Sanctuary any time you deem it necessary. Might I suggest you do so now to try on your new outfit?"

Charlotte pulled the Seal out from the waistband of her skirt and just… concentrated on going back to the Sanctuary. She and Ace were quickly transported from the mountainside back to the surprisingly warm room. Immediately she noticed it was now much cleaner than before, Jasper had been busy since they'd first arrived in this magical place. There was a door that was now open, books had been neatly placed on the shelf and everything had been dusted.

"Ah, hello. Now, included in the Sanctuary is a dressing room. If you will follow me, madam, I will show you." He disappeared through the doorway and she followed into the next room.

This room was also circular like the main room. There were shelves that lined the walls, empty mannequins and pedestals for other items, and a large dressing mirror to her right. Her mother really had thought of everything. Jasper looked rather pleased with himself as he showed her what he found then he left to let her dress in private. She stripped the wet leggings and skirt she'd worn but left the undershirt on for more layers as she pulled on the new clothes. The fur tickled the side of her face as she pulled the coat around her neck and fastened it. She put her Seal and gold inside the coat pockets and left the dressing room. Jasper was a little surprised to see her, very much not used to seeing her in clothes other than what she wore in the castle. But to his credit he recovered quickly

"You look just like a Dweller. I hope this new outfit is as comfortable as your royal attire, although I suspect the chances of that are quite low." Jasper said. She giggled slightly.

"They're fine, Jasper. I will adjust. This is better than what I was wearing the mountain is quite cold." She said to him.

"Very good, madam. You should return to Sir Walter. It's probably time to meet this Sabine that we heard so much about. I shall have your other clothes cleaned and pressed for you the next time you return."

"Alright, thank you Jasper." Charlotte said as she exited the Sanctuary with the Seal.

When she was back on the mountain she was pleasantly surprised the biting cold from before wasn't as bad. Her headscarf kept her ears warm and the coat, her torso. Some of the villagers were alarmed to see her appear from thin air. Handing the leftover gold to villagers around the village was easy and she was able to spread it evenly among the people. She spared no coin for herself. When it was all gone she made her way back to the gate to find Walter. She found him waiting patiently for her outside the gate. He almost didn't recognize her as she approached.

"That's more like it. The scruffy look suits you." He teased her lightly. "I've spoken to Sabine, explained everything and he's—well, I told you he'd take some convincing. He wants to speak with you now."

They went through the gates into the sectioned off area. There were a few more wagons and what looked like a covered throne across the little courtyard. In front of the throne was the tallest man she'd ever seen. One eye was completely white and his moustache much thicker and bushier than Walter's, it even had gold rings around it. He was very intimidating as he grunted at her.

"Out of the way, Boulder. I can't see a thing." A heavily accented voice came from behind the ma. The man aptly named Boulder stepped aside and Ace followed the man, wagging his tail at him. The man sitting upon the throne was strikingly much smaller than his guard and Charlotte guessed this man was Sabine. He sneered at her and she found him to be almost more intimidating than Boulder.

"So," he began, still sneering. "Royalty walks into our home. A princess no less. You're a long mile from the castle, Princess." He stood up from his throne, his jewelry jingling as he walked towards her. He stopped at the top of the stairs at eye level to her and stared. "What do you think of our home then? Do you like what your brother has done to us?" Charlotte shook her head quickly and his look softened for a moment, eyes filled with hope. "These mountains have always been ours. Now Logan's taken them, and is stripping them of life." He moved his arms out for emphasis then brought them to his face, balling them into fists. "Oh, we're ready to go to war. But why should we follow Logan's kin?"

"You can trust me. You have my word." Charlotte told him, thinking it would be enough to convince him.

He snorted mockingly. "We don't take much stock in words 'round these parts. We're simple folk. Ain't that right, Boulder?"

The large man grunted at them from the side. Charlotte knit her brows together and asked, "Then what do you want?"

He motioned for her to lean in closer, which she obliged. A stern look was set upon his face as he said a single word.

"Proof."

When she tilted her head and the crease between her brows deepened he elaborated.

"First, prove you are truly, as Walter claims, a Hero. This is easily done. There is a secret chamber beneath the town of Brightwall, built by your own mother. Only Heroes can survive its trials and reach the relics within. Bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you." He held up one finger then a second as he continued.

"Second, prove you are a warrior worthy of leading us into battle. You can do this by slaying the mercenaries who plague Mistpeak Valley and who have long soured out existence. Third, prove you are a true leader. Persuade our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us." Sabine was interrupted by Ace barking at Boulder who was petting him. "Boulder!" he chastised before turning back to her, and she saw the concern he held for his people on his face. "If we cannot eat, we will die. And the dead make poor allies."

"Is that all?" She asked him. He seemed to ponder a moment then dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Yep. That's the lot. Off you go then. Good luck. Nice knowing you." He lit a cigar then turned to sit back in his throne.

Charlotte turned to her dog and called him to follow. He seemed a little reluctant to leave his new friend. They met Walter back at the gate and he laughed at her overwhelmed expression.

"It's nice to see Sabine hasn't mellowed with age. But anyway, I know the place he mentioned."

"He's a bit long winded, isn't he?" Charlotte asked and he laughed again.

"He's always been that way. Bossy, too. Your mother built the chamber under Brightwall Academy, Albion's greatest seat of learning. At least it was until Logan closed it down." They came to a drawbridge that lead out to the valley. As he lowered it he spoke more. "Just show the old librarian your Guild Seal. He'll know what it means. I'll try to find out more about these mercenaries."

Once the bridge was lowered he gave a contented sigh. "It makes a nice change, doing something useful. I'll see you in Brightwall when I have some information."

Charlotte nodded to him. They parted ways at the bridge with Walter wishing her a safe journey.

* * *

Well there you have it, end of this chapter. I have already began to type the next one so don't worry. I hope I can have it up within the next week or so. Do tell me what you think and help me find any errors you can find.


	3. A Hero in Wolf's Clothing

The village of Brightwall was a charming little hamlet across a deep river gorge and nestled between towering mountain peaks and forest. Surrounded by a wall that wrapped around the village the only way though was a bridge over the gorge and through a towering gate. In the village were quaint brick houses along the paved streets and a market square where traders peddled their good and farmers sold their crops. The sound of a blacksmiths hammer on an anvil was present as she passed the forge. Children played in the streets as their parents worked, chasing chickens about. Some stopped to pet Ace as they passed, giggling as the dog chased and herded them. Ace barked happily, enjoying the attention he was getting. Some of the adults hurried their children along when they caught sight of Charlotte's Dweller clothing, assuming she was one of them.

Charlotte was glad for her anonymity among them. She didn't know how far Logan's spies reached and how long it would be for him to find her, if he was even looking for them at all. Thankfully there were very few guards posted around the village it seemed and none of them seemed to recognize her. It had only been a day since their departure from the castle but it felt like several in her mind. She made her way up the road to the top of the hill where the Brightwall Academy sat. She was amazed at how large the building actually was, and how decrepit it was in appearance. Vines and other overgrowth covered the stone. Many windows were boarded up and it appeared abandoned. What was Sabine hoping she would find here? Charlotte wondered if there was even anything left to find.

Pushing the heavy double doors open they groaned with disuse, and she stepped inside the academy. Instantly she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of books that sat on towering shelves just in the foyer. She was surprised at how clean it was. No cobwebs in any corners and all the books properly dusted. In the main room there was a single man hunched over a book on the counter with his head in his hand. She concluded this was the librarian she was looking for and made her way to him. As she approached him he did not look up once from his book but began to speak in a monotonous tone as though he'd told it a hundred times a day.

"The library is closed by order of the King. We don't serve drinks. We don't sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you're gaining any real knowledge."

Charlotte loudly cleared her throat to get his attention. His head snapped up, clearly agitated and a little startled by the noise. Once he saw her his expression changed to one of genuine surprise.

"Sweet papyrus! A real visitor!" He exclaimed, standing up straight. He cleared his own throat nervously. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I was speaking the truth. King Logan has closed the Academy. I'm little more than a custodian these days." He glanced over her shoulder to make sure there were no soldiers following her.

"I've been told you will know what to do with this." Charlotte said as she reached for the Guild Seal. As she brought it out the librarian's eyes sparkled with delight.

"By the holy bookmark! The Guild Seal!" He exclaimed once more. "I haven't seen it since the old Hero Queen last came here. Then you are…?" He looked at her curiously.

"The princess, yes…" She admitted rather shyly. He clasped his hands together, looking delighted.

"Oh my. Please, come this way your highness." He beckoned her to follow him and he began walking down the corridor directly behind him. "Your mother told me one day a challenger bearing the Seal would come seeking entrance to the Reliquary, but I never imagined it would happen in my lifetime. It was she who founded the Academy, of course. I often wonder how she would react to see it in its present state."

"I imagine she would drag Logan by the ear." Charlotte quipped, causing him to laugh.

"Yes, well. If only she were still with us." He turned into another room. There was a massive metal door with a locking mechanism made up of a rack and pinion. There was a round depression in the center that was the same size as the Seal. "Here we are. I can't tell you how many of our researchers and professors have studied this door, hoping to unlock its mechanism. But I knew there was only one thing that would ever open it."

Charlotte held up the Seal and slid it into the slot. The Seal radiated light once it was in place and the gears began turning. They squealed at first as they turned then there was a loud _'thunk!'_ as the door unlocked. It swung open by itself with a clang. There was a long staircase leading down into the Reliquary that she would have to descend. Behind her the librarian made an ecstatic giggle, clearly overjoyed by what he observed. She turned to him and he was nearly jumping up and down with joy.

"This is a most wondrous thing to have witnessed! Oh, please! Don't let me keep you! I should let you explore the Reliquary on your own." He hurried her through the doors. "Should you require anything, my name is Samuel."

"Thank you very much, Samuel." She said, looking dubiously down into the dim staircase.

With a heavy sigh, she began walking down the steps. She observed that the architecture was eerily similar to the style in her parent's tomb. As she set foot on the last step the hanging braziers came to life, illuminating the long hallway and vaulted ceilings high above her head. Shelves lined the walls with even more books. There were tomes written in a language she had never seen before. What mysteries lost to the ages they must have held? Samuel would be pleased with the new books to add to the academy, she thought. She continued on into a large chamber that dropped down into a pit. Some of the railings had crumbled away and it made her stomach churn uneasily at the thought of the long fall down it would be.

Ace woofed at his master and began leading her down the staircase that wrapped around the walls. They came to a platform that stopped with a twenty foot gap away from the next room. A little blue sphere floated down from somewhere, trilling noisily as it stopped in front of her. There was an impression of a sword etched on it. As Charlotte reached out to touch it, Jaspers voice came in through her head, startling her so much she stumbled.

"Ah, hello, Jasper here again." He didn't seem to notice the fright he'd just given her. "I believe that amazing device is what is known as a flit switch. However, on the subject of amazing things, you will not believe what I have just found in the Sanctuary. You should come back as soon as you possibly can."

She obliged, curious as to what he found. On her return, she noticed the door to the left of the wardrobe was now opened. Above the door there was a plaque with the impression of a crossed rifle and sword. Since Jasper was nowhere in sight she decided he was in the new room. She entered and was met with more mannequins in little alcoves along the wall, this time holding weapons in their hands. Jasper was there standing next to one of them.

"It seems your mother also left you with some truly remarkable weapons – Heroic weapons- for you to use." He picked up the sword carefully, presenting it to her across both hands. "The book also told me that your mother forged these weapons herself."

That wasn't a surprise; her mother had worked as a blacksmith in her youth. Queen Sparrow even forged some of the finest weapons for the Royal Army's highest ranking officers. Finding something she had made and left for her, however, was its own surprise.

"Now admittedly, these weapons don't appear particularly impressive - yet. However, according to the book, they actually change as you use them, becoming more deadly, and developing fantastic properties. They are living weapons, and the way in which you fight with them determines how they evolve."

Charlotte stared in awe of the weapons - although Jasper was right, they were unimpressive- and she picked up the sword from his hands. The blade was long and somewhat dull and the grip wrapped in leather. Regardless of how ugly they appeared these were weapons her mother had used in her adventuring days. Perhaps they had looked different for her mother and changed with disuse. Testing the weight of it in each hand she gave a few experimental swings in the middle of the room. She grinned back at Jasper.

"That sword is certain to cut a swath through your foes. Sir Walter's training will certainly come in handy for you as well. Now that you have a proper weapon, you should be able to activate the flit switch by hitting it." He explained to her. "Now, off you go."

Charlotte teleported back to the chambers and swung her new sword at the flit switch as she had been instructed. The flit switch trilled and flew off into a slot on the wall across the gap. There was a deep rumbling sound as a slab of rock retracted out from underneath the floor, making a bridge across the gap. She quickly and cautiously crossed it, avoiding looking down as best she could. The room looked like an arena of some sort, with a curious bunch of floating orbs at the other end. Ace began growling at them, his hackles raised. Not thinking much about it, she approached the wisps. One of them darted from the rest, floating in front of her before shooting forward and landing in the ground at her feet.

Impossibly, a skeleton burst forth from the stone, dragging itself up and turning its attention onto her. It held a cleaver in one hand and had an arrow sticking out of its back. The skeleton roared and ran towards her, swinging the cleaver it held. She barely had enough to dive away from the blade as it sliced the air where she'd been standing. More of the wisps floated down from the group and raised more of the skeletons from the ground. She struck at the one in front of her with her sword, sending it stumbling backwards with the strike. With a few more strikes the skeleton's bones it fell apart, the bones scattering on the ground. The other skeletons began to swarm her so she charged up her fireball, sending a wave that knocked them back from her. She picked them off one by one but with every one she destroyed two more would rise up behind it. She hacked and slashed at them to the point of exhaustion, conjuring more fire spells to keep them at bay. With the last one defeated, she leaned upon her sword to catch her breath, and the bridge that connected the room to the next appeared like the one before it.

She traversed the walkways, finding a cavern where platforms floated up from the abyss as she walked on each one. Her heart nearly seized up in her chest when she realized it was the only way forward. There were three chests that she reached with the panels, earning herself a pair of gloves, a health potion, and a small amount of gold. Some panels seemed to activate another onslaught of the skeletons but they were manageable enough to cut down. From there she went down some stairs and was met with the broken edge of a bridge that dropped down into water below. She hesitated at the ledge, uncertain, and glanced around for another possible way down or around. Finding none, she mustered her courage and plunged into the frigid water below. Ace jumped after her, and landed safely in the water beside her. They swam forward and came to a circular door and another mark on the floor bearing semblance to the Guild Seal. Standing on the mark she charged up a fireball and hurled it at the door. It rolled away to reveal the next passage to their destination.

To her surprise she found the skeleton of a man who had found an alternate route into the Reliquary from the Mistpeak Mountains. He'd stolen blueprints for the architect who built it and was looking for treasure within. He died trying to solve a puzzle that opened the door he died beside. The note also told her that the things she had been fighting were called Hollow Men. She used her fire spell to light the braziers that lit her path and to her amazement it opened the door. The only thing inside however was a floating silver key that she pocketed for later examination.

Moving on she came to another gap between her and a walkway that winded up towards the top of the cavern. A little yellow flit switch trilled at the edge, this one with the impression of a crosshair instead of a sword or lightning bolt. Jasper informed her that she should once again return to the Sanctuary as he had found more weapons her mother had left her. This time he found a rifle and pistol, both as shabby looking as the sword had been. She picked the pistol, unsure about using the rifle as she'd rarely held a gun before. The pistol felt right in her hand as she held it. Returning to the Reliquary she aimed her new gun at the target. With a shaky yet confident hand she fired and hit the switch, activating the walkway up to the next level. She fought more of the Hollow Men all the way up the walkway with dogged determination, feeling she was getting close to the end.

At the top of the walkway there was a large chamber. It appeared to be the last room in the Reliquary. There was a cut out in the ceiling and she could see the sky above. The chamber only contained a dais sitting in the center of the room and something sitting on top of it. A dazzling pillar of light was shooting out from the top of the object into the sky. As she walked closer up the stairs the soft plinking sound of a music box reached her ears. The melody was rather simple but pleasing to listen to. This was what her mother built the Reliquary to hold? A tarnished music box?

Enchanted by the object, Charlotte placed her hands on the box and picked it up. As she lifted it from the dais it glowed brighter and the world around her stopped. Theresa then began speaking to her.

"You have done well, child. Now, step into the light. There is much you need to know."

Another of the white portals appeared and she stepped through. She found herself on the same road as before with Theresa standing in front of the gate.

"Congratulations, Hero. Touching the Guild Seal was an indication of what you could become. Reaching the music box has proven what you already are. No one but a Hero could have done it." Theresa smiled at her. "You have begun to learn what powers you possess, and there is still greater potential within you. But you have only taken the first step in your journey. Albion is crying out for a revolution, and for someone to lead it.

Winning supporters to your cause will be hard. Leading them against Logan will be an even greater challenge. But it is on you must accomplish."

"I will make him pay for what he did." Charlotte seethed, clutching the music box tighter in her hands. Theresa shook her head with a frown on her lips.

"This is not a matter of personal vengeance." She reprimanded Charlotte. "As long as your brother sits on the throne, Albion is in great danger. Open the music box. It will show you the truth."

The box opened itself up and Charlotte looked into the box. She was suddenly in the castle observing her brother pacing around the map table in his war room. He looked perturbed as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself.

"This is my Albion." He spoke, circling the table. "Its cities will bow to my law… or they will burn. Its mountains will bend to my will… or they will fall." He paused, and Charlotte could see the madness that reflected in his eyes. It took her a moment to realize her brother was alone, raving to no one but the air.

"This is my Albion." He whispered harshly, turning to grip the edge of the table, glaring down into the map. "Its people will do as I say… or they will die. Its future will be as I decree or it _will_ end. I have seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We will be greater and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make." He slammed his hands against the edge of the table, declaring loudly as he finished his soliloquy. "This is _my _Albion; and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it."

Charlotte was brought back from the vision and she stared aghast at Theresa. The Seer spoke. "If any part of you still doubted the necessity or a revolution, you have your answer. The kingdom will face its own annihilation under your brother's rule."

"Theresa, what is he going to do?" Charlotte asked.

The Seer dismissed her question and continued with her own speech. "Now, do what you must to gain your first ally, for you cannot lead a rebellion without followers. Sabine is a good man, and his people are strong."

Theresa disappeared and Charlotte was left alone. The gate to the next area opened and she went through. There were more chests to be opened now; a melee, a ranged, and a magic chest. She opened the chests and gained their powers. Entering the portal, she was teleported back to the main hall of the Academy.

Samuel jumped, throwing his index cards when she materialized in front of him.

"Blessed index cards!" He exclaimed. "You made it! This is cause for great rejoicing. Albion has a hero again."

"Thank you, Samuel. But if you could please keep this quiet? I don't need Logan's guards following my every move." She told him, wringing her hands together a little nervously.

"Yes, of course," He bowed to his princess. "If ever I can be of assistance, I will be honoured to serve you."

Charlotte smiled at him. Perhaps this is where she could ask for the assistance the Dwellers needed. "Actually, once I take care of the mercenaries in Mistpeak Valley, would you and your people be willing to share any extra food with the Dwellers in the mountains? They're going to starve otherwise."

"Of course, my lady. I shall call a town meeting to discuss it at once." He readily agreed, shaking her hand.

Charlotte left the academy, stretching her arms out in the warmth of the sun. It was early in the afternoon and she realized she'd spent nearly four hours in the Reliquary. A dull soreness settled in her muscles from using her sword. She was lucky to have found that health potion otherwise she would have been covered in wounds from the Hollow Men. With a contented sigh she settled her arms at her sides, finishing out her stretch. She spent the rest of her day exploring the village and around dusk she purchased a room at the inn with gold she acquired from her quest. Her stomach gave protest, reminding her she hadn't eaten in almost a day.

She ate dinner alone, a bland meal of mutton stew and bread washed down with watery ale. It was very different from the rich foods she was used to eating at the castle. The first real meal she'd had since leaving her home made her homesick. But she knew Walter had good reason for spiriting her away. Logan needed to be usurped from the throne. Theresa's cryptic message still left her confused. Yes, she'd seen Logan pacing his war room, the deranged words he spoke to himself. But it answered none of her questions as to why he'd changed from the kind older brother she once knew.

After her meal was choked down she retired to the room she'd purchased. The room was pleasant enough, if a little rustic. The bed had a nice, soft looking quilt over the top and Charlotte immediately sank into the covers. It wasn't like the plush bed at home, the quilt was a little threadbare and the sheets scratchy, but it would do. She was vaguely aware that she smelled of sweat and blood but was too tired to address the issue. Ace had settled himself atop the bed at her side, curling there and was fast asleep. Scratching him absentmindedly behind the ears, she tried to will herself to sleep.

Although fatigue settled deep into her body, her mind continued racing. Her entire world had been taken and shook about until it barely resembled anything she had previously known. From Princess to fugitive; looking for a way to take Albion's throne. She thought of everything from the past two days events. Of home, of the revolution Walter was trying to start, to everything her mother left for her to find. The faces of the innocent victims as she sent them to their deaths played in her mind.

Her last thoughts were of Elliot, his smile and laugh. The way he held her tightly on nights she had trouble sleeping, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as they drifted off to sleep.

She wondered how he was. Was he safe? Did he get away from her brother? Or was he captured and locked away, being questioned on her whereabouts? …Was he thinking of her?

Finally, after hours of lying awake in the dark listening to the sound of Ace snoring and crickets chirping outside, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Logan glared at the guard. The guard, who had just informed him of his sisters disappearance, stared nervously back at his King.

"Gone." He spoke after a long moment. "You're telling me that my sister has vanished?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty…" The guard swallowed thickly. "In fact we believe she's been gone for over a day… Sir Walter and Jasper as well, sire."

Logan growled and turned sharply away from the guard, clasping his hands behind his back and staring down into his map. His jaw was set tight, his teeth grinding together from the force. How dare they leave? How dare Walter kidnap his sister? How dare the people sworn to serve him betray him? He had had more than enough of their insolence.

No matter. He would simply send his best men out to find her. Without turning to face the man who was on the verge of wetting himself he spoke his orders. "Send for my elite soldiers. They can't have gotten very far. Tell them to terminate Sir Walter but bring my sister back alive. These conspirators must not poison the mind of our dear princess."

"At... At once, your majesty."

The soldier turned and nearly bolted out of the room.

Logan continued to stare hard at the war table, fear and anger conflicting within. He would get his sister back and he would protect her at all costs. Didn't she know all he did was to keep her and Albion safe?

After a moment he turned to his desk in the corner of the room. It would be another sleepless night. He had troops to maneuver.

The darkness was coming…

* * *

Three days passed and there was still no word from Walter. She decided to help around the village, everything from learning to serve drinks at the tavern to making pies to make some gold. She even went down into the valley to practice wielding her pistol and conjuring magic, getting used to the feel of her new weapons. She didn't shoot any of the forest creatures, opting to use to trees and bottles she collected as targets. Ace seemed to enjoy running freely through the underbrush, finding all manner of new things to sniff, dig, and roll in.

Charlotte rose with the sun on the fourth day, still feeling tired from her excursion underneath the Academy. There was a tin bath in the corner that she clumsily used to wash herself. While she bathed, the soreness in her muscles reminded of the first time she'd finished sparring with Walter with a real sword in her hands. How exhausted she'd been while he pushed her to work harder. She'd been unable to move properly for days after, but she'd never been prouder of her own progress.

She explored more of the village, talked to the people and helped those who needed it. It was around midday when Jasper's voice began to speak to her through the Seal.

"Hello, madam. I believe Walter has made some progress with the mercenary problem. He is waiting for you outside the local tavern."

"Thanks, Jasper." She quietly spoke into the Seal, still finding it awkward to talk to the disembodied voice. "Come on, boy. Let's see what Walter's found." She told Ace who woofed in response. They made their way back towards the main square. Just as they crossed the bridge into the square Walter's voice called to them over the crowd.

"Charlotte, over here!"

She weaved her way through the crowd to reach him. He appeared to be a little tipsy, leaning against the wall of the tavern she'd been staying at. He grinned brightly at them as they approached.

"Good you're here. You were successful then?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, Jasper has the relic in the Sanctuary now."

"Bloody marvellous. You'll be glad to know I have some information on the mercenaries Sabine mentioned." Walter began walking up the steps on the outer wall of the tavern. "They're led by a man named Saker. He used to be a soldier, but always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats than military. His men are holed up in a small fortress in the mountains, so it won't be easy to get in. But I have a plan…"

They reached the top landing and Walter pushed open the door to the upper floor of the pub. He motioned for her to go inside. Charlotte entered and was met with the sight of a man passed out drunk on a table, still clutching his tankard in his hand. He was covered in tattoos and clothes that didn't match any of the villagers. She turned to Walter, a brow raised in confusion.

"One of the mercenaries. A cold-blooded killer. His name's Clarence, but everybody calls him Jimmy. He was drinking in the pub all day, and generally making life unpleasant for everyone." Walter explained, walking over to Jimmy's chair and kicking the leg. "It wasn't hard to get him completely picked. These young thugs… Bloody lightweights if you ask me." He chuckled. The mercenary fell out of his chair onto the floor, proving Walter's point.

"Anyway, take his clothes and you'll have a free pass into their camp. Just try not to think about what those stains might be."

"Hang on, Walter." Charlotte interrupted. "Your plan is to get me, a woman, dressed up like this mercenary, who happens to be a man, in hopes of infiltrating their camp? Just how much have you had to drink?"

"Well you won't magically look like him, not without a little extra effort. Just draw on the tattoos and find a fake beard and I'm sure no one will know the difference." He look a little hurt that she wasn't confident in his brilliant plan. "In the meantime, I'll find out who to talk to about getting food to the Dwellers."

"Try the librarian, Samuel, at the Academy. He's already pledged his support." Charlotte told him, looking down at the passed out mercenary on the floor, still trying to figure out how Walter thought this half-cocked plan was going to work.

"Good, that's good. Good luck infiltrating the fortress. I'm sure you'll have no trouble, though." He patted her on the shoulder and left her to take the mercenaries clothes. Sighing, she began undressing the man, feeling nauseous as she smelled him. He smelled as though he hadn't bathed in anything except booze and filth for weeks. She took the time to memorize the mercs tattoos in great detail so she could duplicate them later. Taking the clothes, she left the now half-naked man in his smallclothes on the pub floor and exited back through the door.

She remembered passing a barber shop on the way through the village so she stopped by and, rather embarrassedly, asked the barber if she could pay him for some hair clippings. Although he agreed with a bemused expression, when asked what she wanted to do with them she told him curtly that it was a long story. She then purchased ink to copy the tattoos and paste to glue the beard onto her face and then teleported to the Sanctuary to put her disguise together.

Jasper was a little startled when he saw her emerge from her wardrobe dressed as a mercenary. Hair tucked under a hat and bandana, tattoos drawn crudely on her arm, and hair glued around her mouth to look like a beard. She'd even bound her breasts to make them flat. The clothes still smelled and she crinkled her nose in disgust, but it would make the disguise useless if she had washed them. Hoping that the mercenaries were gullible enough they wouldn't recognize she wasn't their friend on sight.

Bidding Jasper a farewell and a wish-me-luck, she teleported via the map out to the valley in hopes none of the villagers would see and recognize her. The walk across the valley was simple enough. The sun was high in the sky and made for a pleasant walk. Ace enjoyed chasing the squirrels that were foolish enough to be on the ground. She hadn't ventured this far out but she now could see what Sabine meant when he said Logan was stripping the forest; the trees that had stood tall around her transitioned into stumps as she entered the open valley field. She began to grow nervous, however, once out in the open. Her palms began sweating as she approached the fortress gates. A head popped over the top of a watchtower, his raspy voice calling out to them.

"Hi, Jimmy. Back from killing some Dwellers?"

Oh, _balls. _She had no idea what Jimmy had sounded like or if he even spoke at all. He'd been too past out drunk to even realize she'd been taking his clothes. Hell, she was lucky he hadn't seen through the disguise so that was a good sign at least. She gave him a grunt as her answer, which earned her a skeptical look back. But he didn't seem to think anything about his 'friends' strange behavior.

"Come on in." The man said, raising the gate for her to pass through. He did seem to watch her every move as she strode past.

It was apparent as soon as she entered the camp that she was way out of her element. There were mercenaries _everywhere_. She felt her heart beating in her throat, the blood rushing between her ears. This plan was going to go up in flames and fast. What in the hell was Walter thinking when he came up with this?!

"Hey, Jimmy! Over here, mate!" One of the mercenaries called to her as she passed. She froze on the spot, and then quickly turned to them, remembering who she was playing. "Show Stilts here that thing you do. You know… _the thing_." The merc began snickering as his friend looked dumbfounded between the two of them.

Charlotte swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat and did her best impression of a man, but it ended up sounding like she had a bad cold. "Maybe later, fellas. Gotta find the boss."

"Uh. Alright then. See ya later, Jimmy." The one merc who called her over gave her a suspicious look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

As she began to walk away, she could hear the two talking.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?"

"Dunno, he sounded sick."

She quickened her pace down the path, deeper into the fortress. She passed more mercenaries who were tormenting a wolf in a cage. Too wrapped up in yelling and threatening it she slipped by unnoticed. Ace had stuck close to her hell at this point, a low growl emanating from him, hackles raised. As she approached another gate the mercenary stationed at it recognized her as 'Jimmy.' He began chatting with her as he raised the gate, about how it was okay to drink alone. Not once did he seem to suspect that he wasn't who he thought she was. Giving him a nod she walked through into what appeared to be where they lived. Tents and a few cottages dotted the area and there was a cookpot over a fire in the center. Cannons and barrels marked as gunpowder were strewn about. Two men were fighting at the edge with their swords. The clang of metal on metal filled the little space and it set her nerves on edge.

No one had noticed her yet, so she steeled herself and walked towards the next gate. There were two men talking, one on the ground and one on the little porch of the ramshackle cottage. As she approached them, the one on the porch turned to her and furrowed his brows as he observed her.

"Jimmy? That really you? You look… different somehow. Were your eyes always that colour?"

Oh, _balls_.

"Nah, Jimmy's got periwinkle eyes, like a beautiful summer morning sky. That's not him!"

The two men drew their swords and she turned to run back out. The other men who were fighting caught sight of the commotion and darted after her, blocking her path out of the gate which had been closed by the man who let her in.

Oh, balls. Balls. BALLS.

She was surrounded quickly, everyone drawing their swords. Ace snarled at the men, snapping his jaws as they closed in on his master. Charlotte drew her sword, feeling outmatched. These men would be stronger than the hollow men; that much she knew. Her eyes darted from each of them as she gripped her sword. Her eyes landed on the cookpot next to her, an idea forming in her head. She kicked the pot and fire with all her strength, sending the contents flying at the mercenaries. The two that had chased her were hit with the scalding food and the one on the right was hit with the burning wood, catching his pants on fire. He screamed and danced around, trying to put the fire out. She'd been lucky her own clothing hadn't caught the flames.

The men behind her lunged, their swords ready to strike, and she blocked the attack with her own sword. Ace lunged for the one closest to him, his teeth grabbing the man's throat and tearing savagely. The man's screams turned into a gurgling cry as he dropped, dead on the ground. Charlotte and the other mercenary were engaged in a swordfight. He managed to hit her in the head with the pommel of his sword, promptly knocking the hat off. Her red hair spilled out and he stared a little dazed at her.

"It's a woman!" She heard someone call from behind her. More men had come from the gate and down to where the fighting was.

"Who cares? Get her!"

One of the tents had caught fire from the man who'd been on fire, effectively blocking some of them off from the fighting. Charlotte counted how many were left, about six, and cursed. This plan had gone to shit and fast. She ducked and rolled from an oncoming blade and drew her pistol as she rolled onto her knees. Firing the gun at the man who'd swiped at her, she took him down with a shot in the chest. The others advanced on her too quickly and she had to pick up her sword and take them out. Ace had made his way back to her side and latched himself onto the throat of a merc as Charlotte engaged with the other. Memories of her training with Walter flooded her mind, but it was jumbled in her head as the adrenaline pumped through her. This man also fought much differently than Walter, more aggressive.

With a determined cry, she thrust her sword at him, nicking his arm with the blade. He cried out and dropped his sword and that was when she drove the blade into his chest. She stared as the blood poured from the wound onto her sword and the light left his eyes. Everything seemed to drag on in that moment that she didn't see the other men who had moved behind her and attempted to grab her. One of them wrapped his arms around her, and crushed her to his chest. She struggled, kicking her legs and screaming.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so. You're goin' straight to the boss, girlie."

She struggled, kicking the other man who tried to bind her with rope and smashing the back of her head into her captors chin and nose. The man cried out, dropping her and she grabbed her sword, smashing the man she kicked with the pommel and running for cover behind some sacks that had been set up. She pulled out her pistol and popped her head over the cover, taking down three. She didn't have time to reload so she cast a fireball that hit one of them in the chest, leaving a smoldering cavity in its wake. She casted more spells, flinging them all over the campsite and all the tents went up in flames, trapping the rest in the burning circle. She used that as a diversion to get past the gate.

She fought her way through waves of mercenaries –and even wolves – up through the camp. She and Ace had killed so many men that she'd lost count. The glue on her face had begun to peel away from her face. She wiped the rest of the false beard away on her sleeve as she continued on into the fortress. The final area was a large circular training arena, closed off behind a high wall. There were more of the mercenaries on the walls. As she walked in, the gate slammed shut down behind her. She was trapped.

One of the men towered over the rest of them, who she assumed was Saker; his height rivaling that of Boulders. The sides of his head were shaved leaving a little on the top. He wore the shredded remains of the royal army's coat over a bare chest. A lit cigar hung out of his mouth that he took a long drag of before removing it. It was clear he could snap her like a toothpick if he got those massive hands on her.

"Leave her!" He shouted to his followers after a few of them moved to train their rifles on her. "She's mine!"

His attention turned to her, one milky eye glaring from under a busy brow. "You've left quite a trail of bodies." He exhaled; smoke pouring out of his mouth like a dragon.

"I'm here to avenge the murder of the Dwellers!" She yelled up at him, barely concealing the quaver of fear in her voice.

He tapped the edge of his cigar on the railing to get the ashes off then replaced it back in his mouth. "You're not one of Sabine's Dwellers, that's for damn sure. But you'll die like one!"

_Oh, balls_ she repeated to herself, clearly in over her head. He jumped down from his perch, and stood to his full intimidating height, cracking his knuckles. Her heart hammered away in her chest, fear racing through body as her face drained of all color. It was evident that this would not be a fair fight. He held his hands up, clenching them into fists and he swung them at her. She dove out of the way, inches away from getting her head knocked off her shoulders. Never had she been in a situation where her opponent used his bare fists to fight. She rolled and drew her pistol, firing it a few times. Only one bullet hit its mark and while she was reloading some of the men on the wall had jumped down to join in the fighting. Ace kept them away from her, moving between Saker's men and taking down those who swung or shot at his master or him.

Saker pulled a bottle out from his belt, and used the embers from his cigar to light the cloth that hung from the neck, and lobbed it at her. She was able to evade its trajectory and it exploded where she had been standing, spreading fire over the ground. Using her magic she sent a shock that traveled from each man on the field, knocking out or killing everyone except Saker. The crowd booed around them, and cheered their boss on. She realized he moved very slowly across the arena, and got as far away from him as she could. Taking aim with her pistol she fired at him, hitting him in the shoulder and leg. He recoiled from the bullets, but it didn't seem to slow him down anymore. He got close enough to her and punched - actually punched – the ground and it sent her impossibly flying back from the shockwave of it.

While she lay dazed, Ace quickly took to action; leaping onto Saker's back and sinking his teeth into the large man's shoulder. The rest of the mercenaries leapt down from the ramparts, and advanced on her, swords drawn. Quickly she jumped to her feet, drawing her own sword. She dispatched them quickly, coming at Saker with her sword. He had shaken her dog off and blocked her with his arms, the sword bouncing harmlessly off his thick arms. Taking the opportunity, he swung again, narrowly missing her head again as she rolled to the side. She charged up her magic, releasing a barrage of energy that came out as fireballs at her attacker. He was hit repeatedly by the spell, singeing his clothes and skin. He shook of the magic attacks, entirely ignoring the little flames on his clothes and closed in on her again. She was trapped against the wall.

He swung at her and she dodged, rolling left through the dirt and rose into a crouch. He just wouldn't stop and Charlotte feared she would live through this fight. She clambered to her feet fast as he rounded around her again. He was on her again in instant, sweeping outstretched arms in an effort to bear-hug the life out her. She ducked and rolled again. A new wave of terror rippled through her as she whipped around and drew her blade. She didn't know how much longer this fight was going to last.

The fight dragged on, both of them wearing each other down. The number of Saker's men dwindled as their stamina did. Charlotte panted hard, sweat dripping from her brow. Ace limped on the outside of the ring, whining softly as he licked his wounded paw; earned from a mercenaries blade when the man had moved too close to Charlotte for Ace's liking. He hadn't made it far before the dog had taken him down. They circled each other; blade in her hand and his bloodied fists raised in front of him. Both ready to strike.

She swung her blade, catching him on his bicep. Red poured down from the wound and he seemed to snarl like a wild animal at her. He lunged for her again. This time, she rolled under his legs and leapt onto his back. Her arms tangled around his neck, trapping him in a headlock. She squeezed with the last of her strength, listening to his choked gurgles. He fell to his knees as her strength ebbed away. She slid off his back to her own knees, sword gripped tightly in her right hand as she caught her breath.

With some of her strength returning, she used the sword as leverage to help herself up. She stumbled backwards, and then held the sword to the point of Saker's throat. He looked her in the eyes, mortal terror in his eyes. His mouth began to move but it was not what she had been expecting to hear.

"Stop! Stop…" He exhaled, exhausted. His chin dropped to his chest as it heaved. "You've won. This battle is yours."

Surrender had not been an outcome she expected, not from someone who fought as hard as he did. She stared at the defeated man, and realized that she had been doing no better than what they had done. Killing in cold blood was not something she wanted to do.

"Kill me or let me live. It's your choice and my men will honour it. We may be nothing more but mercenaries and thugs, but we have our codes, like any other soldier. We'll leave the Dwellers be no matter what you do. That is a warrior's promise."

She heard the disapproval from his remaining men, but it barely registered past that. Something spoke deep inside her mind, a little voice that told her this was wrong. She took her blade away and put it in its sheath. When he didn't look up at her she tapped the side of his face and his cigar dropped out of his mouth. He looked up, stunned for a moment, like he expected to see a blade poised to strike. What she did instead was extend her hand to help him up. He stared at her, picked up his cigar in one hand and then placed the other in hers.

She hauled him up onto his feet and he seemed surprised at the strength she still possessed.

"Thank you. I won't forget this." He said with a genuine smile across his face. He turned to his men and yelled out. "Let the stranger go!"

"Saker," Charlotte spoke in carefully measured words, hoping she would not overstep the bounds of this tentative agreement. "I may need your help the lead a rebellion against King Logan. Will you help?"

"You've shown yourself to be an honourable warrior. We are no friend to the king and we are at your mercy. We will fight at your side." He said, holding his own mammoth sized hand out for her to shake. She shook his – her own dwarfed in comparison – to seal the arrangement. Some of his remaining men booed to this, but their noise was stifled when Saker glowered at them.

When Charlotte took her hand away, the world went grey and still around her. A portal appeared to her left. She knew Theresa was waiting to speak to her on the other side. She entered and was teleported back to the floating path.

"You have taken another step in the road to rule." Theresa said as Charlotte appeared through the light. "Sparing Saker has won over support of his followers. Word is already spreading of your compassion, and your strength." A ghostly figure of Saker appeared next to Jasper's.

"I barely made it out of that fight," Charlotte said. "I don't think strength factors into this… just dumb luck."

Theresa offered her a kind smile, but offered nothing more to ease her worries. Theresa disappeared into thin air. The next gate unlocked behind her and Charlotte went through to claim her rewards. Afterwards she exited through the portal back to the real world. The gate was raised for her to leave and she and Saker left the arena to put their agreement in writing.

Not only did he pledge his remaining men to her, he also pledged his allegiance to her when she becomes queen so long as she would allow their criminal records expunged and for them to receive trade and set up shops. He also promised he would help protect the valley from Logan's men until her army was strong enough to go up against him. Once the document was copied and signed, Charlotte left the fortress and teleported back to the Sanctuary to change out of the grimy, blood-soaked clothes.

Jasper met her with a relieved smile, and an equally scrunched up nose at her smell. "It is a momentous occasion, madam. Your first real victory in battle. I'm no expert in personal combat, but I would say, based on the fact that you're not dead, you acquitted yourself rather well."

Charlotte laughed at him, peeling the disgusting garments off one by one as she left for her wardrobe. She felt lighter from the agreement, and yet heavy with regret… All those men's blood on her hands…

Jasper speaking interrupted her thoughts.

"It's hard to believe just a few days ago I was rousing you from a comfortable bed…"

"And now I'm killing and forging alliances. Where does the time go?" She said to him, trying to lighten her own mood.

"Ah, madam?" Jasper called out to her from the main room. "What would you have me do with these clothes you left here?"

"Probably best to burn them."

"Very good, madam."

She dressed herself in the only other outfit she owned besides the Dweller outfit. Teleporting from the map to Brightwall village she made her way to the inn where she had been staying. She bathed and mended all of hers and Ace's wounds with healing potions. Thankfully she hadn't received anything too serious. She noticed some of her wounds had healed on their own or were on their way to healing. She was far too tired to seek out Walter and explain the situation. He would just have to wait to hear the details of her little mission. No doubt he would hear about her exploits beforehand.

She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling to watch the light from the candle flicker across it. Ace settled himself at her side, vigilant and loyal as always. She gently rubbed his ears as he was lulled to sleep by her ministrations. Slowly sitting up to blow out the candle, she flopped back onto the creaky bed frame. In the darkness she continued to stare at the ceiling until the exhaustion of the day caught up to her, washing over her in gentle waves as she herself fell asleep.


End file.
